1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a computer input device, and more particularly to a computer input device with switchable operation modes and a mode switching method thereof.
2. Related Art
With the advancement of technologies, computers, such as personal computers and laptop computers, have become indispensable tools to the general public in their daily lives or work. Computer users must use input devices, such as keyboards, mice, trackballs, joysticks, and touchpads, to operate the computers. The most common input device is the mouse, which have become one of the indispensable peripheral devices.
Due to different needs, such as playing games, browsing the web, or drawing, etc, mice need to have the corresponding operating conditions, in order to get a better mouse control. In the common used operating system, the settings are in the operation mode that is suitable for right-handed people. The setting is convenient for the right-handed people, while it's not convenient for the left-handed people. Though left-handed mouse products are on sale on the market, the selection is less relative to other customized products due to the limited market demand.
In order to make the operation more intuitive for left-handed users, it is necessary to switch the operation modes of the left and right buttons on a mouse. The most common mode switching method is that adjusting the setting of the mouse in the operating system, so as to swap the functions of the mouse operating signals that are transmitted to the computer. In other words, if users want to switch the mouse operation mode, they adjust the setting of the mouse in the operating system, but the mouse operating signals themselves do not change.
However, this common mode switching method is time-consuming and inconvenient. Users must enter the setting interface of the operating system. There is a kind of mouse product for both left-handed and right-handed people. There is an operation mode switching button on the kind of mouse. If users want to switch the mouse operation mode, users press the button to switch the mouse operation mode.
However, the mode switching method of this kind of mouse is to transmit a triggering signal to the computer from the mouse, so as to swap the functions of the mouse operating signals that are transmitted to the computer, just like adjusting the setting of the mouse in the operating system, and the software or firmware of the mouse is not different from the common mice. The operating signals transmitted to the computer from this kind of mouse do not change; the switching of the operation mode still depends on the adjustment of the setting of the mouse in the operating system.
Besides, users can not adjust the operation mode of a specific mouse. When the same mouse is used in different computers, users need to adjust the settings of the mouse in the operating systems again, which is inconvenient for the actual needs.